Blood of a Saiyan
by Mighty-Gohan
Summary: After being shot in the line of duty, Videl experiences massive blood loss. Gohan donates his blood to save her life, but how will Videl's body react to the blood of a Saiyan?
1. A Horrible Occurence! Videl is Shot!

Note: Due to my boredom of disclaimers, I will write it out to the tune of The Song of Time, from The Legend of Zelda…which I do not own…

Disclaimer: I do…not own, Dragon Ball…but, if I did I'd be very…ver-y rich…

A V A V

Note: I have decided to write the Chapter Titles like titles of the Japanese anime. For Example:

Undyingly Unpleasant!! The Mystery of Spopovitch; and Videl Is Crushed! Are You Coming Out Angry Super Gohan!? …I like those kind of titles.

****

BLOOD OF A SAIYAN

****

Chapter 1: A Horrible Occurrence! Videl Is Shot!

A small group of criminals stood in a dark ally. It was around 2 AM, so there wasn't anyone nearby who would find them suspicious. "Are you sure about this?" One of them asked the rest of the group. Another nodded as he held up what appeared to be a silver pistol, but it was a bit smaller. 

"Of coarse! When we rob the bank, Videl will be sure to show up. Then, this Anti-Blood Coagulant will be shot into her. We'll be arrested, but at least we will have completed the mission!" He said as he held up a small vile of a thick yellow fluid. Another member nodded.

"But what about Saiyaman? He's always on the scene too…they're like partners in crime…without the crime…" The man with the gun holstered his gun. 

"All we need is one clear shot at Videl! The puncture wound itself will be enough to bleed her to death. Once she's out of the way, Waltz will be able to conquer the city!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl let out a cry as she threw a kick at Gohan. Gohan sidestepped the attack and threw a punch at her. Videl blocked the punch with her forearm and dropped to the ground. She spun around and tried to sweep him. Gohan jumped over the attack and drove his heel downwards at her. Videl sprung off of her hands to dodge the attack and began throwing punches at Gohan. Gohan began throwing punches as well, and met each one halfway. Videl stepped to the right and fired a kick into Gohan's mid-section. Gohan leapt backwards and shot a small ki blast at Videl. Videl saw it coming and began charging one of her own. It took her much longer to get the same results in such a technique. As soon as she felt it was adequately charged, she shot the blast into Gohan's. The two beams collided and sent out a shockwave bubble blast thingy. From the blast came a bright light. Videl charged forwards through the blast, in hope she could take Gohan by surprise. As soon as she could clearly see him, she threw a punch into him. It hit him across the face. Gohan recoiled a bit. Videl took this time to prepare for the next attack. She leapt into the air and threw a

kick into his chest. Gohan fell back a couple feet before getting up with a smile on his face.

"Nice one Videl! You've gotten much better since the last time you were over!" Gohan said happily. Videl smiled.

"You think so Gohan?" Videl asked cheerfully. Gohan nodded. 

"Your Ki control has gotten much better too!" Gohan added. Videl continued to smile.

After a moment of silence, Videl's watch began to beep. Videl hit a button on her watch and listened to the problem on the other line. Videl nodded to Gohan. "Where is it?" He asked.

"The bank," She replied. She then took off as Gohan followed and transformed into The Great Saiyaman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four men stood just outside of the bank. Three of them had heavy machine guns. The other was unarmed save for the concealed pistol inside his coat. The three other men were firing into the crowd of policemen surrounding them. One man smiled to the unarmed man. Great plan, Ognat! Videl will arrive soon, and then she will die! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" 

Ognat smiled evilly. "Yes. Now continue firing, henchman!" Suddenly, two figures appeared in the sky above them. Gohan and Videl. The three shooters looked up to see them. Ognat slowly reached inside his coat and withdrew the silver pistol. He then opened his coat revealing five silver dart-like flasks containing a thick yellow liquid. He drew one and slid it into his pistol. He then cocked it. He pointed it at Videl and prepared to pull the trigger. 

"Videl, get on the ground and try to take out any of them that you can, I'll get their guns!" Gohan said as he floated next to Videl. Videl nodded. Ognat pulled the trigger on the pistol, sending the dart at where Videl was. Videl began descending rapidly just as the shot was fired. The dart passed a few inches above her head. Ognat cursed under his breath as he drew another cartridge and loaded it. Videl reached the ground and charged at the three shooters. One of them lowered their gun to fire, but Videl jumped forwards and kicked it out of his hands. Ognat lined up his sights and fired. Videl ducked and swept the legs of the shooter. The dart flew right by her ear and hit the shooter in the chest. A spurt of blood followed the shot. Videl turned to see Ognat loading another shot. Videl ran towards him as the remaining shooters trained their guns on her. 

"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he phased to where the other shooters were. The shooters jumped as they saw Saiyaman come into view. One shooter dropped his gun in surprise. Gohan grabbed the other gun and broke it in his hand without even trying. Gohan then grabbed both of them by the neck and tossed them over to the police barricade. 

Just as Ognat finished loading his third dart, Videl drove a hard punch into his chest. She then spun around in mid-air and elbowed him. The attack sent him skidding across the ground. His gun fell right next to him and went off, hitting the tire of a police car. Ognat reached into his coat for another dart. As he loaded it, again Videl attacked. She kicked him across the face and then drove her heel into his chest. As he was hit, the last dart in his pocket fell out onto the ground. He flew towards the police barricade and landed right in front of it. Two policemen hand-cuffed Ognat and hoisted him up. The police were unaware that he still had his gun (A/N: What stupid police men! I mean, they had to go to school to be a police man and well…what idiots! Sorry, on with the story). 

Videl walked over to where Gohan was standing. "Hey Gohan? Thanks for taking care of those guys. I owe you one," She said. 

"No problem Videl. Hey, as long as we're out this far, ya wanna get something to eat?" Gohan asked.

"Sure!" Videl said happily.

Ognat remembered that he still had one shot loaded in the gun. He did his best to aim, even though the gun was behind his back. As he lined up the shot, he fired. Videl heard the shot fire and turned to see what it was, but it was too late. The silver dart plunged into Videl's side. A spurt of blood followed it. She cried out in pain as she collapsed. 

"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. Videl continued crying out. Gohan looked at where she had been shot. The end of something silver was visible from the wound. Blood poured out from her side. "I've got to get you to the hospital!" Gohan quickly undid the bandanna from his head and pressed it against the wound. Gohan grabbed hold of Videl and took off at full speed towards the hospital. 

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter. R/R. No flames please, constructive criticism and complaints are fine, just no "THAT SUCKED!!" please. Thank you.


	2. Videl Will Die! Gohan Give Your Blood

Note: Due to my boredom of disclaimers, I will write it out to the tune of The Song of Time, from The Legend of Zelda…which I do not own…

Disclaimer: I do…not own, Dragon Ball…but, if I did I'd be very…ver-y rich…

A V A V

****

BLOOD OF A SAIYAN

****

Chapter 2: Videl Will Die! Gohan Give Your Blood

Gohan sat next to Videl's bed. She seemed to be unconscious, but she tossed a bit every now and then. Videl's wound was still bleeding, even though it had been half an hour since she had been shot. The bandanna Gohan had pressed against her wound was now completely stained red. Gohan felt a pain deep inside of him to see Videl like this.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He was an elderly man who had a white beard and dark skin. Gohan stood up as he entered. "Well? Is she gonna be alright?" Gohan asked. The doctor frowned and shook his head solemnly. 

"I'm afraid not…" He said quietly. He then held up a silver dart. "This was recovered from her side. Apparently the assassin was using an Anti-Blood Coagulant," The man looked sadly at Videl. "I'm afraid at this rate, she won't survive the night…" Gohan froze. That was it!?

"Wait! Isn't their anything you can do to save her!?" Gohan asked desperately. The doctor nodded slowly.

"Yes…we could administer a coagulant, we'd need a couple days for it to nullify the anti-coagulant…under normal circumstances we could give her a transfusion to support her until the end of the process, but it would take us at least 24 hours to obtain a transfusion…the nearest blood bank is over a hundred miles away for some strange reason…" He shook his head again. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to save her…"

"What do you mean!? I saw a blood draw when we came in!!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes, we can draw blood here, but it's all stored at the East City Blood Bank…"

"So take my blood!" Gohan said half-angrily. The doctor was a bit surprised by Gohan's aggressiveness. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that…all the blood we draw must pass a screening that takes place in East City…"

"Listen!" Gohan said grabbing the neck of the man's shirt. "Her father is Mr. Satan! The world champion, the man who defeated Cell!" Gohan lied. "If anything happens to her, do you know what he'll do to you!? I don't want anybody to get hurt…especially Videl…So you have to understand the situation," Gohan said, his voice softening a bit. 

The doctor was terrified at the thought of Mr. Satan ripping him in two and discarding him in the sewer where the rats and cockroaches would eat him alive. The man slowly nodded. "Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, the doctor walked into the room again, this time accompanied by a nurse. The doctor walked over to Gohan. "Thank you for giving your blood to this young girl. You saved me from the wrath of Mr. Satan! I owe you one!" Gohan snickered a bit.

'Mr. Satan could beat up a caterpillar if he tried!' Gohan laughed under his breath. The nurse walked over to the other side of Videl and administered an injection of coagulant. She then walked out of the room. The doctor smiled. 

"It'll take about five hours to completely nullify the anti-coagulant. After that period of time, her wound should begin to heal," He said.

Gohan nodded. "Thank you," was all he said.

"Don't worry about it," the doctor turned to leave, but then stopped in mid-stride. "Oh and by the way, with the coagulant fighting off the anti-coagulant, she'll start getting some strength back immediately. She'll probably wake up in about an hour, if she gets her strength back fast enough," He said before leaving and closing the door. 

"Right…thanks…" Gohan said as he sat down. Gohan then looked at his watch. '1:30…' he read in his mind. The nurse then walked in, carrying two packs of blood. She then hung them up on that little metal thing that you hang blood pack on (Come on! Like I know what that's called!). She then took the tube from one and stuck it into Videl's vein. The blood slowly began to flow into her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waltz sat a large desk in a dark room. He was communicating with someone, via a comm. unit. "So, you have succeeded in assassinating Videl Satan?" Waltz asked. The voice on the other line responded.

"Yes. I shot her in the side. She won't survive to stop your plans,"

"Great, Ognat. You will receive a bonus for this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 3:30. The nurse had returned earlier and given the second transfusion to Videl. Gohan looked at his watch again. After a moment, Videl's eyes twitched. She slowly opened them and squinted, trying to adjust to the light. Her eyes began to focus on Gohan. 

"Gohan?" She asked weakly.

"Videl! You're alright! You had me worried!" Gohan said happily upon hearing her voice again. Videl smiled. She then focused her eyes on something on the table next to Gohan. A glass of water. Videl's throat felt parched. 

"Hey Gohan?" She managed to get out. 

"Huh?"

"Could you hand me that water?" 

"Oh, sure!" Gohan said as he handed it to her. Videl then drank the water quickly. She gave out a relieved sigh as she finished and handed the glass back to Gohan.

"Much better! Thanks!" 

"No problem," Gohan said, setting the glass back on the table. It would only be about three and a half more hours until Videl would be better. 

A/N: A relatively short chapter…but oh well…better a short chapter than no chapter right? (Off audience's silence) Right??? (Tumbleweed tumbles by) …Next chapter will be up soon…::Son Grin::


	3. Videl Recovers! Let's Train Some More!

Note: Due to my boredom of disclaimers, I will write it out to the tune of The Song of Time, from The Legend of Zelda…which I do not own…

Disclaimer: I do…not own, Dragon Ball…but, if I did I'd be very…ver-y rich…

A V A V

****

BLOOD OF A SAIYAN

****

Chapter 3: Videl Returns To Health! Let's Train Some More!

Videl flew through the morning sky. Today was a cold and foggy day, which wasn't too common in this area of the world. Videl closed her eyes in thought. It had been three days since she got out of the hospital. Videl had known about Gohan giving her blood, although nothing had been said. She didn't exactly understand how she knew either. Videl passed through a cloud cluster. The water vapor in the cloud stung Videl's face, due to the speed she was traveling. 'Gohan…thank you…' She thought, even though she knew Gohan couldn't hear. 

In the distance, through the thick mist, she saw her destination. A smile crept across her face. She slowly landed near the house that stood a couple hundred feet ahead. She then walked towards it. As she reached the house she knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened.

"Hi, Gohan!" She said happily as he opened the door. 

"Videl! You're early!" Gohan said, equally happy.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Videl asked, entering the house.

"Not at all," Gohan said. "Ya hungry for breakfast?" Videl was a bit surprised at this.

"Breakfast? It's nearly noon!"

"Yeah, well you know how my family eats…" Gohan trailed off.

"Hreyh, izuhnt Bidhul commig? (Hey, isn't Videl coming?)" A muffled voice came from the kitchen.

"Goten, shame on you! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Chichi yelled as the telltale frying pan dealt its omnipotent wrath.

"Schischi, yurlh zhudnint re zho krard ohn himh, (Chichi, you shouldn't be so hard on him.)" Came another voice.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, GOKU!!!!!" Chichi let loose the fury that is the almighty frying pan. 

"…Oh yeah…" Videl said after a pause.

"Oh, before I forget…" Gohan said as he walked over to the closet. Gohan dug through a few things before he took out a medium sized box that was the shape of a pizza box, only a bit thicker. He then handed it to Videl. "Here, I got this for you," He said. Videl smiled. She then took the top off the box. Videl's face then lit up bright.

"Gohan! You shouldn't have!" She said joyfully as she took out the contents of the box: A Karate Gi. It was a light shade of sky blue with a symbol on the back (A/N: You know how Master Roshi had a symbol and King Kai did? Well, think up a good symbol for her Gi, I don't want to think right now, it hurts too badly). 

"Hreyh, Ih hrink Bidhuls hrer (Hey, I think Videl's here)" Came a voice

"Goten! What did I just tell you!?" The frying pan of death struck the violator of household rules.

"Schischi!"

"GOKU!!" More wrath came to the next violator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ognat sat in a dark cell of the prison. Life in prison. Ognat shook his head. A smile was on his face. In his hand he held a blade. He had managed to get it in three days ago when he was arrested. He laughed to himself. "It won't be long now…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl stood facing Gohan in a clearing about half a mile away from Gohan's house. Videl was wearing the Gi that Gohan had given her. She also had a dark blue undershirt on, and a white belt around her waist (A/N: It isn't white because of low rank, I just thought that she would look best in a white belt against a blue Gi). Gohan stood about twenty feet away from her, wearing his purple Gi with a red belt. A breeze blew. Gohan suddenly rushed forwards with a sweeping kick. Videl jumped away and then dashed forwards. Gohan sidestepped the punch and threw a kick into the back of her legs. Videl fell backwards and into the air from the sweep. As Videl fell, she extended both of her arms and planted them on the ground. She then sprung off of them and drove a kick into Gohan's chest, knocking him back a few feet. She then rushed in and threw a punch at him. Gohan caught her fist. He then threw her at the face of a cliff. 

Videl flipped over backwards until she reached the cliff face. She braced herself against the cliff with her feet and right hand. She then dashed at full speed back at Gohan. Gohan sped towards her as well. As they met, a bubble blast appeared around them. Gohan and Videl's forearms were locked against each other. They held the position, each trying to overpower the other, for a moment before going into series of punches and kicks. As the two blocked and attacked, the two began slowly circling each other and rising higher into the air. They continued this until they were high in the air. Gohan then lunged with a heel kick, but Videl dodged and threw a punch into Gohan's jaw. She then drove a kick into his side. She then spun around and threw a downward elbow strike into him, sending him towards the ground. As he hit, a large cloud of dust exploded from the ground. 

'Oh man! This is incredible!' Gohan thought as he hit the ground. 'Videl seems much stronger now than ever before…how could she have gotten this much stronger in just three days!? …Wait a minute…my blood…could it be that my Saiyan blood has somehow increased her strength THIS much? Maybe she's just improved her techniques? Only one way to find out!' Gohan then raised one hand and fired a Ki blast. 

Videl looked down at the cloud of dust. Suddenly, a blast of energy shot up at her. Videl recoiled and moved back a bit to dodge the blast. The shot narrowly missed her. As it passed by, Gohan appeared behind Videl and locked her arms back (A/N: Think of what Trunks did to Goten during the World Tournament). Videl struggled to get free but couldn't. 'No…it wasn't strength…just new techniques…' Gohan thought sadly. As he thought that, Videl's arms slowly began pushing forwards. Gohan was surprised and shocked. She continued pushing until her arms were straight out in front of her. She then drove her elbows straight back into Gohan. Gohan cried out in shock, and pain. Videl then spun around and fired a spinning back kick into Gohan, knocking him to the ground. As Gohan fell to the ground, his mind was racing. 'This is incredible! Her strength has increased dramatically! It has to be the Saiyan blood! It has to be!'

Suddenly a voice boomed from the direction of Gohan's house. "Gohan! Videl! Lunch is ready! GOTEN!! WAIT UNTIL YOUR BROTHER ARRIVES!!" Gohan and Videl put the spar on hold and went off to have lunch.

A/N: Will Videl's power become greater than Krillin's? Will Chichi buy a helicopter? Will Goten become President of Idaho? Stay tuned! 


	4. Videl's Strength is Quadrupled! It's th...

****

Chapter 4: Videl's Strength is Quadrupled, It's the Saiyan Blood!

Chichi set out the rice on the table. Goten was waiting for the others to arrive and was twitching with hunger. Goku sat across from Chichi with Goten next to him. After a moment of hungered waiting, Gohan and Videl arrived and sat down to eat. Chichi sat across from Goku, who was next to Goten, who sat next to Videl, who sat across from Gohan, so the seating arrangement looked like this:

Videl------Goten

Chichi-------------Goku

---------- Gohan

(A/N: There's no importance of this seating arrangement, I'm just wasting time and space…)

The Saiyan and the 2 Half-Saiyans dug in immediately, while the 2 Full-Humans ate at a slower pace. Goku had finished 3 bowls of rice by the time Chichi had finished one. Videl finished her bowl as Goten had just finished his second. (A/N: Am I BORING you??) Videl stared into space for a moment before filling her bowl up again. Chichi was a bit surprised by this, because when Videl came over, she usually only had one bowl. Videl was surprised too. Over the last few days, she had noticed that her appetite had increased a bit. By the end of the meal, the bowl count was as follows:

Goku - 9 

Gohan - 7 

Goten - 6 

Videl - 5 

Chichi - 2 

Gohan looked at Videl as she finished her last bowl of rice. "Wow Videl! You usually can only finish one bowl of rice," he said. Videl set down her bowl and chopsticks.

"I know. Its so strange; ever since I got out of the hospital, my appetite seems to have grown a bit," She said, standing up. Gohan smiled. Everybody dispersed a bit as the meal finished. Goku went to go train many miles away, Chichi cleaned up the table, Gohan and Videl walked back towards the forest where they trained, and Goten skipped away.

"Hey Goten!!" Gohan called from the hill. Goten stopped in mid stride and looked over to Gohan and Videl. "Want to help us train?" Goten's face lit up.

"Sure!" He yelled as he ran towards his big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm blared out across the prison, summoning all guards within earshot to the situation at hand. Two cards stormed into the hall. Ognat stood there with a villainous smile on his face. He extended his hand towards the guards and shot a ki blast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten and Videl stood facing each other in the open field, with Gohan standing about ten feet away. "Okay Goten, I need you to spar with Videl in order to determine the extent of her strength," Gohan explained to his sibling. Goten nodded happily and struck a fighting stance. "Oh, one more thing, Goten."

"Yea?" 

"I don't want you to go Super Saiyan."

"What!?" Goten said in disbelief. "That's no fun!" 

"Don't worry about it Goten, you'll be able to later on."

"Oh, alright…" Goten began charging his energy as high as he could without transforming. He let out a cry of energy as the waves of power ran off his body and spread over the ground. Videl backed away a couple steps. This was intense. Videl got back in a ready stance as the energy stopped increasing and remained consistent. 

Videl dashed across the ground towards Goten. Videl threw a flying kick, but as she neared, Goten disappeared and reappeared behind Videl and spun around with an arching reverse kick, that caught Videl off guard. Videl stumbled and hit the ground hard. Videl quickly rolled over and blocked the incoming punch. She returned a roundhouse and blocked again. The two exchanged blows for about a minute. Videl then rolled over to the side as Goten's kick smashed into the ground. Videl then threw a twisting heel kick to Goten's chest. Goten blocked the hit, but it threw him off balance. Videl seized the opportunity and threw a sweeping shin attack to the back of Goten's legs, knocking them into the air. Videl flipped up as Goten hit the ground with a thud. 

Goten sprung up off the ground, and into a fighting stance. Videl did the same. The two charged at each other and began exchanging blows. A smile crept across Gohan's face. This was unbelievable. Goten was giving Videl everything he had and she still was keeping up with him. Goten gritted his teeth as he flipped out of the power struggle only to charge right back at Videl. Videl sped forward as well. 

The two sped into one another, causing a shockwave to erupt from the collision point. The two were locked in a perfectly equal attack, both straining to gain the upper hand. Goten smiled suddenly, as he shot a small ki blast at Videl. Videl saw it coming, and tried her best to dodge it, but was hit by the blast, and knocked back a couple feet, her balance lost. Goten quickly jumped in with a flying side kick and knocked Videl a ways back. She fell to the ground with a thud. She quickly got up on her feet, but saw that Goten was nowhere in sight. She quickly scanned her surroundings for signs of Goten, but saw nothing. 

"Behind you!" Goten yelled as he moved at high speeds towards her from behind. No sooner was he in her sights was she hit in the back, and sent flying into the air. She went through several possible scenarios in her head of what Goten's next move would be. 

Goten had hit her at an upward angle and sent her in a shallow arch above a cliff below. She was just about at the peak of the arch now. If Goten had intended to follow up the attack with a strike sending her into the cliff, he would probably do so as she began her descent, in order to use her downward motion as an advantage. If this was true, his attack would probably be aimed at her back, so the result would be optimum as the body weight going under the blow would be even in all areas, rather than centered at the head for a head shot or other sections (Yes, she IS a fast thinker). 

She was peaking now. The attack would come right about…now. Videl quickly arched her body as Goten appeared above her and swung a kick downwards, narrowly missing her. Videl quickly grabbed his leg. Goten let out a cry of surprise as Videl swung him 360 degrees and pitched him downwards towards the cliff. As soon as she let go, she shot a ki blast as well. Goten, cliff and blast all hit together resulting in a nuclear-dome like explosion.

Gohan shielded his eyes as the blast erupted. After a moment, it subsided. The cliff was obliterated, and Goten was somewhere within the shattered debris of rock. A thick layer of dust was in the air, from the debris. After a moment, a bright flash went out form the cliff, as Goten shot upwards to meet Videl in mid-air. Goten was scratched badly in a few places, and burned in a couple more. He was obviously ticked. 

"Hey! That really hurt!" Goten said as he rubbed his face. "I'll get you for this!" Goten gritted his teeth and began powering up. A golden aura surrounded him, and with a flash of energy, went Super Saiyan. He smiled evilly (If that's possible for Goten) at Videl. "Get ready."

Next Time, on Blood of A Saiyan: Goten powers up to keep from loosing this battle, but is going Super Saiyan going too far? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball BoaS! 

****

A/N: Listen people, I am sorry, repeat, SORRY, for not updating in such a long time. Because of school I have been given little free time to write. Plus I have been spending all my free time, up in my room, crying because of school. Not really. But I'm going to try and update more often. Stay tuned, and R/R.


End file.
